


This is me trying

by red_nightskies



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_nightskies/pseuds/red_nightskies
Summary: Short introduction of how Anna ended up meeting Jacob Seed before the events of the game.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer of any kind so don't expect this to be amazing. It's more me just putting this somewhere rather than keeping it on my computer.

Anna had mischief in her eyes. The man she had seen earlier at the festival was currently cradling a glass of whiskey at the bar. He was tall and a lot bigger than she had previously thought now that she could catch a proper glimpse of him up close. If this was any other day she would have been happy to simply sit watching him, observing from afar. Imagining the weight of his muscular body on top of hers and wondering if she’d still be able to taste the whiskey on his lips if she kissed him. Anna didn’t those thoughts to remain fantasies in her head; she was alone and wanting company and after all, she had nothing to lose by talking to him. With the alcohol in her system helping sway her mind, she decided she might as well try her luck.

‘ _Fuck it_ ’ she thought.

Getting up from her seat in the corner of the room. She came out to have a good time and that’s what she was going to do.

Clumsily sliding across the bar to him and resting her head on her hand, she looked up at his stoic face with needy eyes.

He didn’t take any notice of her at first, ignoring her like all the other drunk patrons of the crowded bar in hopes that she’d take the hint that he didn’t want company. When she didn’t move he stole a glance at her. She was cute he’d give her that, her blonde hair falling messily from the bun it was in, framing her face in the dull light of the bar.

‘Can I help you Ma’am?’ Jacob tilted his head in her direction, quickly dipping his eyes down and back up again with intrigue.

‘I don’t know, can you?’ She said, smiling up at him as she swayed with her head in her hand. Being this close to him she could make out the scars that littered his face and arms. They were on display for the world to see, unable to be hidden. She could tell there was a story to them; they weren’t done on purpose, not like hers.

‘It’s just… I’m alone, you’re alone. I figured we could be alone together?’ a soft smile graced her lips, the heat rising in her checks at her own forwardness and the alcohol in her system.

She leaned closer to him. She could smell the whiskey on his lips and the scent of pine. She remembered Hudson mentioning that he spent most of his time in up in the Whitetail mountains, far away from anyone that could bother him. 

Anna had never ventured far into that region. She never needed to. All she needed was here for her in Holland Valley. And besides from her commute to work she had seen very little of the Henbane either. Maybe he would give her an excuse to explore the county more and see what secrets were to be found up north. 

As Anna pulled herself away from him he took a moment to cast his eyes down, allowing them to properly roam over her body. In the dim light of the bar he could take in the view of her bright shirt, unbuttoned just enough to show her cleavage, accentuated by the way she was leaning over the bar towards him. It was a silent invitation. What he would look forward to if he was to take her home. He could tell she was a character. Someone who could draw all the eyes in a room to her if she wanted, and just as easily blend into a crowd, becoming just another face in a sea of people.

It had been a long time since Jacob had any sort of romantic encounter, let alone a relationship. He usually settled for one night stands, a quick way to get out his frustrations with no feeling getting in the way of things. He found it easier that way. 

She took a long sip of her drink, ‘You’re Jacob? Right?’

His brow furrowed at her question as he sat up straight, unsure of how she knew his name. She wasn’t someone he had met before, he would have remembered her. It put an uneasy feeling in his stomach. If she knew his name, how much more did she know about him? Did someone send her here to talk to him? Find out information about what he was working on for Edens Gate?

‘How do you know my name?’

‘Oh, I ran into your brother earlier, literally. I don’t think he likes me much,’ Anna laughed at the memory of John’s face when he stepped out of his truck to find her lying on the floor in a daze. It was her fault really, she had decided to get to Falls End on her roller skates and hadn't been paying attention to the road in front of her. She missed the fact that there was a truck stopped at the junction in front of her and collided with the side of it and that truck just so happened to belong to John Seed. ‘But I got a nice bruise from hitting his truck though!’ Lifting her shirt, she turned to the side he could see the deep purple mark that was covering the side of her ribs. The way her eyes shone as she showed him reminded him of a child showing off their favourite toy. It was as if she was proud of the mark. There was a sweetness to her, but he could tell that there was more to her. Something.... darker. Something that she was hiding underneath the surface of her colourful exterior. She intrigued him that was for sure.

‘I’m Anna by the way. I should have probably started with that.’

'It was nice to meet you Anna, but if you'll excuse me I need to get going.' He could see the disappointment in her eyes at his words. He needed to meet his brothers in the morning, he couldn't be out late drinking and taking home strangers from the bar. Any other night and he might have stayed out, taken her home and showed her a good time. But his family would always come first. 

'You sure you can't stay?' She played with the bottle in her hand, looking up at him through her eyelashes. The sweetest smile graced her lips. It was almost enough to keep him here. Almost. 

'Not tonight sweetheart' 

Jacob stood from the bar, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. 

'Well it was nice to meet you anyway... Jacob'

He gave her a small smile. His hand brushed her shoulder as he passed her by. There was a roughness to it that left Anna's skin burning for more, pleading for him to touch her again. She turned with him, longing for the simple touch to last just a moment longer. He gave her a soft look before turning for the door, leaving her sitting alone at the bar. 

Anna groaned, head moving to rest her head on the bar.

 _'I'm such an idiot'_ she thought to herself. 

She sat up.

'Mary-May, can I get another one,' lifting the beer in her hand. 'And keep them coming.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Anna had spent most that evening sat at the bar. 

Hudson had found her slumped over the bar, empty bottles surrounding her. She had dragged her from the Spread Eagle, much to Anna's protests, stumbling all the way to Joey's car as she gave her a lift back home. 

Anna had insisted that she could make it back without Joey's help, but as soon as she sat in her car she was out like a light. Once they reached Anna's small house that sat on the boarder between Holland Valley and the Whitetail Mountains, She had woken her up and dragged her inside.

Anna had somehow managed to find her way into bed on her own as Joey placed a glass of water and some painkillers on her nightstand.

'Try and get some rest, you're going to need it with that hangover you're going to have in the morning.' 

' _mmm_ ' Anna grunted in response, too tired and inebriated to form a proper sentence.

Hudson made sure her friend would be alright before she left. It wasn't the first time Anna had been this drunk and she's had to put her to bed, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last either.

******

Anna rolled over looking at the alarm. 4:28am. 

She stared at the glowing numbers in the darkness for a while, willing herself to go back to sleep. 

Reaching over to the nightstand she grabbed the glass of water that Joey had left there a few hours earlier. She took downed its contents and lay back down again, shutting her eyes she tried to drift off back to sleep.

It wasn't happening.

She had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours, but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn’t sleep.

Anna lay there staring at the dark ceiling of her bedroom, the moonlight illuminating her room, casting a delicate glow over the furniture that decorated the small space. Her mind kept thinking back to the bar, back to Jacobs’s rough voice, to the smell of the whiskey he was drinking and his own earthy scent.

To the way his hands felt against her skin as it brushed by her.

_Fuck_

She didn't need to be pining over some stranger at 4am, and yet here she was. Anna rubbed her eyes and sighed.

She wasn’t going to sleep and she knew it.

So she let her mind wander back to him. To Jacob.

Biting her lip she let her hands slowly started to roam over her body. They wandered over her stomach, climbing higher until they reached her chest, softly caressing her breasts. She imagined it was his callous hands instead of her own, too small in comparison to what she wanted right now.

She wished he was here. His body atop hers, feeling the weight of him pinning her to the bed as his hands would roam over her body and between her legs.

With one hand still massaging her breast, her other hand inched its way down her body, gently brushing over her underwear.

She slipped her hand past the band of her underwear, delving her fingers between her folds before bringing them back to her clit.

Moaning in her lust induced haze. Her hand reached out, searching under the bed for her vibrator. Her fingers brushing over the silicone as she brought it in front of her and turned it on. 

She placed the device between her legs, the head pressing gently against her clit. Her legs trembled as she let out a loud groan at the sudden stimulation. She removed her other hand from her breast, bringing it to her heat as she pushed her fingers inside of her once again as the vibrations from the toy in her hand had her head spinning. 

What she wouldn't give to have him here with her.

She turned up the speed on the vibrator as her fingers pumped faster, bringing her closer to her release. Anna imagined Jacob between her legs as she fingered herself. Wanting to know what his tongue would feel like as he ate her out, his large hands gripping her hips to hold her in place as she squirmed against him.

The thought alone was enough to send her spiralling over the edge, body tensing around her fingers, coating them in her own arousal as she rode out her orgasm.

‘ _Fuck_ ‘ Sighing as she slumped back on the bed.

She turned off the vibrator and let it slip from her hand to the floor.

She was exhausted.

Perfect.

Her eyes drifted shut as she mentally thanked the man for giving her enough stimulation to get her to sleep.


End file.
